Gundam Wing: Tyrant's Ghost
by SD Plissken
Summary: In the year After Colony 198, the Gundam Pilots are called to action again when a new organization calling itself Neo OZ begins disturbing the peace established one year ago in AC 197.


New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: The Tyrant's Ghost. Intro music: English ver. of Just Communication. Battle scenes from Gundam Wing and Endless Waltz are shown while the music is playing Intro Music 2: Eternity and Infinity in This Hand (The Year is After Colony 195..) Part 1 By Paul Giangrasso.  
  
The Year is After Colony 198. A new organization calling itself the Neo OZ has arisen, Its leader unknown. During the events of Endless Waltz, in After Colony 196, The Neo OZ was built secretly in an L3 Colony. There, Construction of the MMS-01/OZ-17MS Serpent took place, and were being mass produced at the L3 colony L3-X-15370. During the time, Mariemeia was declaring war on the Earth Sphere. After an abundant amount of Serpents were constructed, The Neo OZ went after its next objective: Capturing colonies. By the time they were ready, the Gundams were destroyed as well as the Tallgeese III, and It was believed that there were no more Mobile Suits constructed after the Mariemeia Uprising. The Neo OZ took advantage of this, and captured 3 colonies by force. The 1st step of the operation was to destroy the transmission satellites on each side of the colony, so it couldn't call for help. After that was done, and after breaching through a weak defense from the colony guns, they went inside, and started firing at the buildings, using only bullet weapons, such as vulcan cannons and double gattling guns. This was because missiles and beam cannons would be too damaging, and the Neo OZ wanted the colony in its best shape, or they wouldn't waste their time going inside. Then, The Neo OZ Officer in charge of the assault squadron would open a transmission to the building that the main Directory and Chief Supervisor of the colony were in, and gave them an ultimatum that they couldn't walk away from-- "Surrender the colony to Neo OZ, or else the assault will continue until you surrender, or all the citizens are dead. Whichever comes 1st". Which would then, under blackmail, force the Chief Supervisor to surrender the colony over to the Neo OZ, and they would have a colony under their control, and they repeated this process with the other 2 colonies that they captured.  
  
After a while of not hearing from or receiving any word from the three L3 colonies, the Earth Sphere became suspicious and concerned. They proceeded to call upon the Preventer group to investigate. Zechs and Noin had responded to the call.  
  
"Preventer Wind, have you found anything?" the President of the Earth Sphere asked.  
  
"No Sir, We haven't." Zechs responded.  
  
After having a conference and going over whatever information that Zechs and Noin had on the situation, the Earth Sphere president couldn't come to a conclusion, not knowing what to do. Zechs said he had an idea, and The Earth Sphere United Nation had called upon the other 5 Gundam pilots, with a notice stating that they would be reinstated to their duties as Mobile Suit pilots.  
  
"What is it Zechs, Why are we here?" Heero asked, concerned. He knew it would have something to do with Mobile Suits, seeing the other 4 pilots were there. After the events of Endless Waltz, They didn't get together much often, because they went their own ways after the Mariemeia incident. Heero was more concerned why he was here while he had his down time. He knew Relena would be back as a nuisance.  
  
"Three colonies in the L3 cluster have gone silent. Why, we don't know yet, but the Earth Sphere has called upon us to deal with the problem."  
  
"Why the 5 of us along with you?" Trowa asked.  
  
"We have received information that mass production of a particular type of Mobile Suit is going on over there." Zechs said.  
  
"What?! Mobile Suit construction? I thought Mobile Suit mass production and construction was ceased after Mariemeia's little uprising! What the hell is- -"  
  
Duo was shut up when Quatre put up his hand, successful in getting Duo to shut his trap.  
  
"What kind of Mobile Suit?" Quatre asked  
  
"We don't know what type of Mobile Suit it is, but spy reports say it is of a large bulky frame, tan, equipped with large weapons such as gattling guns and beam cannons." Zechs told the rest of the group.  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre thought to themselves, even Duo jumped to the conclusion that it could be a new Mobile Suit they haven't seen or heard of.  
  
Wufei, leaning with a leg and his back up against the wall, his arms crossed, his head down, and his eyes closed, same pissed off look on his face as usual, butted into the clutter:  
  
"The MMS-01 Serpent. The backbone of Mariemeia's forces" He said, in usual pissed off tone of voice.  
  
"I thought so. I was just about to say that." Trowa replied  
  
"Of course you two would know" Duo said, In a kidding tone.  
  
"Shut up" Wufei snapped. Something was bugging him it seemed.  
  
"Why are we here anyway? We're just standing around." Duo asked, in his brat tone.  
  
"Alright, I'll get to the point. The Mobile Suits Wing Gundam Zero, Gundam Deathscythe Hell, Gundam Heavyarms, Gundam Sandrock, Altron Gundam (note: Altron is the GW model, all the others have the EW model), and the Tallgeese III have been rebuilt. You have to fight fire with fire, Mobile Suits with Mobile Suits. Our mission is to stop the production of the Serpents, and find out who have silenced the 3 colonies." Zechs told them.  
  
Hearing this, Duo had a double take, Quatre looked up shocked, as Well as Wufei, Trowa looked up concerned. Heero's face was still as a stone.  
  
"...Great..." Was all that came out of Heero. So much for living a normal life.  
  
"Good. We will have the 1st briefing tomorrow. These soldiers will show you to your quarters, I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Duo still stood with his jaw hanging, Trowa scratching his head, Quatre in deep thought, Wufei the same, and Heero stood with that emotionless face.  
  
"Come one guys, let's go, we'll figure everything out tomorrow." Heero said, as they snapped out of their trances and started following the soldiers to their quarters. Thoughts raced through their minds as they slept that night. All except for Heero. He only said one thing to himself before shutting his eyes to go to sleep. "Here we go again".  
  
End Part 1. 


End file.
